High School of the Dead: Escaping Hell
by Akuma u oka
Summary: OC's wanted! A group of teenagers fight against the Horror that has taken over the world. Rating may go up to M
1. OC Request

I've decided to begin another High School of the Dead story because of the success of my other story; in the other story, I was not able to use as many of the OC's submitted as I had wanted so I began another one. Here are the rules:

Submit as many OC's as you want, as it will increase your chances of getting in, but I will most likely only accept one.

-No Super Powers

-All characters must be your own

-No Mary Sue's

Some advice I would give is to give your characters flaws, and make them as well rounded as possible. Feel free to add or delete anything from the OC form as you see fit.

Name:

Nickname(s):

Age:

Nationality(s) (Story will most likely be taking place in Japan)

Appearance-

Hair color:

Eye Color:

Hair Style:

Scars/piercings/tattoos:

Body type:

Clothing:

Personality:

History (Please be as descriptive and as detailed as possible because I love long histories):

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Talents:

Love Interest(s):

Special Attributes:

Parents-

Mother:

Father:

Brother(s):

Sister(s):

Step/Foster Relations:

Guardian:

Weapons-

School Weapon(s):

Main Weapon(s):

Secondary Weapon(s):

Miscellaneous Information:

Lemon Vote (If I should add lemons in this story):

Canon Character vote (Whether I should include canon characters or not, and if so, which ones?):

Reaction to My OC:

**Here is My OC:**

Name: Ryuu Sasaki

Nickname(s): none

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance-

Hair color: Black-brown

Eye Color: Chocolate brown

Hair Style: medium length spiky hair, and his bangs fall in spikes over eyes.

Scars/piercings/tattoos:

Body type: Runner

Clothing: Ryuu wears a white and black warm-up jacket, a torn black shirt, and tan cargo pants.

Personality: Ryuu's personality before the outbreak was somewhat subdued; he never really reacted to anything, and always seems depressed. Once the outbreak begins, he acquires a 'do anything to survive' attitude and will survive at all costs. When somebody he cares about is in danger, he will throw his life on the line, not willing to let another person he cares about die, knowing it would be almost impossible to keep living with himself. As he interacts with other survivors he becomes more open and even jokes around, but always has an air of deep sadness.

History: When Ryuu was twelve years old, his mother was killed in a car accident and Ryuu was left in the care of his father. After his mother's death, Ryuu's grades slipped, and he went into a state of shock. His father was too distressed about the death of his wife to take care of his son and began to spend his money on alcohol. Ryuu was forced to deal with his depression of his mother's death on his own, and also had to take care of his alcoholic father. After a year, Ryuu's father realized his mistakes in lingering on the dead, and tried to get his life back together and Repair his relationship with his son, but he couldn't hold a job. Ryuu's grades dropped even further in high school and he now hates his father for what the man put him through the year after his mother's death.

Strengths: Running long distances, never backs down from a fight, and usually keeps a cool head.

Weaknesses: Can be reckless when somebody he cares about is in danger, interaction with others, and is sad most of the time.

Talents: Swimming and running

Love Interest(s): Somebody who will look passed his flaws and his depression, and like him for him.

Special Attributes: He was on the Varsity Swimming and Track teams.

Parents-

Mother: Sakura Sasaki, age 35- deceased

Father: Yuuji Sasak, age 43- unknown

Brother(s): none

Sister(s): none

Step/Foster Relations: none

Guardian: none

Weapons-

School Weapon(s): The leg of a desk that he snapped off.

Main Weapon(s): Pump-action Remington 870

Secondary Weapon(s): Smith & Wesson .45 Chief's special

Miscellaneous Information: Ryuu has a black chain bracelet on his left wrist.


	2. OC Update

I have an update concerning the status of this story; sorry to those of you who thought this was an actual chapter. Since I have received a lot of OC's, I'm going to have to take some time and choose which ones that I will use. If your OC is not on the list, it means I haven't decided whether to put them in consideration or not. These are the OC's that I am considering right now:

Hikari Shinjo

Misuzu Watanabe

Geoffrey Kuribayashi Dees

Karumi Ishodo

Wade Collins

Nagisa Imamura

Sophia Solis-Garcia

Ashlinn Green

I'll be accepting OC's until July fifteenth, at which point I will stop accepting OC's to be a part of the main group. After July fifteenth, I will most likely have reached a decision concerning which character's I will use and replace this update with the actual first chapter. If you have any questions as to why your OC wasn't on the list, or any question concerning the story, feel free to PM me.


	3. Final Update

Sorry for making you guys wait so long for the first chapter, I've only just decided which OC's to use.

Sorry for the long wait, I'm going to start work tonight and the first chapter will be done by tomorrow evening, thanks.:)

**SweetLiars**

Name: Violet Ryuya

Nickname(s): Vai

Age: 17

Nationality: Japanese

Appearance-

Hair color:Deep Lilac

Eye Color: Violet (That's where she got her name)

Hair Style: Long straight hair that goes down above her lower back. Side bangs that are about two inches shorter than her actuall hair, and bangs that cover her eyebrows.

Scars/piercings/tattoos: She doesn't have any piercings, not even in her ears.

Body type: She's slender, with D cups. She isn't built very buff, but she is strong.

Clothing: At first she wears the school uniform, for she was at school when the outbreak happened. Afterwards, she gets herself into a short black dress with a blood red ribbon that wraps around the waist, Black combat boots, and a blood red ribbon that's tied in a bow at the end of her hair.

Personality: Violet is kind of a loner, but not because she wants to be. She just never really got along with people. She never had any friends, so she's kind of new to being around people that actually talk to her. She isn't gothic, but she wears clothes the way she does because she tries to rebel against the enviornment she grew up in. If a boy touches her, she'll start shaking, that is, unless the boy gains her trust. She was planning to run aay from home at school the day of the outbreak.

History (Please be as descriptive and as detailed as possible because I love long histories): Violet grew up with a ton of money. Her mother was a woman who cared about her appearence very much, and didn't do anything but make Violet her definition of a 'proper, elegent young lady'. Her father lost intrest in her mother when Violet turned seven, and he started going after her, seeing that she was, in his eyes, far more beautiful than her mother ever was. He touched her for the first time on her eight birthday, and started raping her when she was eleven. Her mother didn't care as long as she kept her head up and stayed elegent and proper. Her father would often keep her from school just to touch, and harrass her. That's why she doesn't like boys touching her.

Strengths: Violet can cook, clean until things are pristine, sword fight, seeing that she had the finest instructor, she's been throwing darts at the picture of her mother and father since she was seven, so she's got pretty good accuracy.

Weaknesses: She's bad at talking to boys, she doesn't do good in awkward situations, she doesn't like things being quiet, for she's heard nothing but silence all her life, she can't deal with perverts, she's terrible at making joes if she tries to, and she can't go two days without taking a shower.

Talents: She can sing like an angel, thou she chooses not to, for it brings back bad memories of her dads sick fetish of making her sing while he raped her. She is amazing at taking care of children, and animals love her, thou she's scared of rabbits.

Love Interest(s): Violet just wants a guy she can trust, that won't make her do anything she doesn't want to do. She likes sweet, gentle, guys that will forever love her.

Special Attributes: She is as persective as a wild cat stalking it's prey.

Parents-

Mother: Mii Ryuya, alive

Father: Akito Ryuya, alive

Brother(s): N/A

Sister(s): N/A

Step/Foster Relations: N/A

Guardian: Her parents

Weapons-

School Weapon(s): A pipe from the girls bathroom sink.

Main Weapon(s): Her samurai sword

Secondary Weapon(s): Daggers, grenades, and her AK47

Miscellaneous Information: Violet never really had fun, so she'd be sort of dumb-founded if anyone ever told her to have fun. She also has never smiled.

Lemon Vote (If I should add lemons in this story): Haven't read one of those. It would be interesting, that's for sure.

Canon Character vote (Whether I should include canon characters or not, and if so, which ones?): I'd say... no.

Reaction to My OC: Violet respects his wanting to survive, and, out of respect, won't ask about his past, like some people might.

**King Kubar**

Name: Patrick Doragon

Nickname(s): None

Age: 17

Nationality: American National, Japanese citizen

Appearance-

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Sea Blue

Hair Style: Cropped Short

Scars/piercings/tattoos: A larce crucifix on his back.

Body type: Tall, around 6 '5' and broad shouldered. His is overweight, but most of it is his belly. His arms and legs are mostly muscle, his arms more so because he uses melee weapons. His skin is not tanned, but not pale, sort of in the middle and of Caucasian persuasion.

Clothing: Red cargo pants, a red and black shirt where the shoulder are black and a black strip goes across the torso. He wears leather gloves, combat boots. When available he'll dawn a large duster(coat) and backpack.

Personality:

- Generally suspicious of everyone, even before the outbreak. Trust nothing someone says, no matter what.

- Want's to prove that he's not useless, that he matters. Will work hard to do it, so the group values him. That said, he doesn't want the spot light. He only wants to be recognized.

- He deeply wants to feel accepted, to know that he could trust others and be trusted by them. His intimidating appearance is like a test, if you can get past it he's your best friend.

- Follows the Knight code almost religiously. He will defend anyone, save the wicked, without question or fear. The wicked, he'll go out of his way to slay. He treats women with the highest respect possible.

- At heart, a kind and gentle soul who anyone can talk to. He just wants to be loved you could say. But he knows his size and aggressive look make him intimidating, and he'll use it to his advantage if he can. Think of him as a Panda, you don't want one mad but otherwise they are the most loveable creatures on earth.

- Will always tell you to have faith, that things will work out.

- Uses the aggressive approach, goes in arms swinging.

- Will not hesitate to kill someone wicked, will literally rip their head off before conversing with them. Now that the law isn't holding him back he can unleash judgment upon the foul souls.

History (Please be as descriptive and as detailed as possible because I love long histories):

-Always bullied because of his weight Patrick never fit in with people. Unlike most he didn't gravitate to others, his own interests very different from other people. His family, while normal, was descendent from both a samurai clan, and a knights house. This intrigued him, and he put much of his time into understanding his heritage. In his search he saw a time where he would be accepted, a better class of people. So he decided he wanted to be like his ancestors, though he preferred the Knight way of combat. His parents found him trainers, hard as it was, for him to learn the art of the sword from. His size and strength made the broadsword beter than the Katanna. However it didn't end as planned. One day he was in class, and he saw students attempting to assult a girl. That broke him, and he literaly tore though them. Each student was hospitalized. He was expelled, though the girl gave her admiration for what he did. Many agreed with him, but the students had frinds in the school. Powerful friends and family that prevented him from getting into any other highschool. With no choice his Parents took him to Japan, where his father had family and he was able to attend school.

It didn't help much, now he was just a loner who didn't want to associate with others. His outlook and aggressive appearance steered others away from him. He still kept his training, going deeper and deeper into himself and his family history. However he kept his desire to protect others, and again he found someone trying to assult a girl. No one he knew, but he wouldn't stand for it. He stormed in, picked up a sledge hammer, and broke the person's body. Word spread, and with the evidence against the man Patrick was called a hero. But his assult left him with a bad reputation. Now he simply wants to be left alone, feelign that all he does only makes things harder for himself.

Strengths:

-Great Pysical Strength

-Combat prowess, granted by his training in the knightly combat arts.

-Intimidation

Weaknesses:

-His code demands curtain things of him, such as helping women in need dispiite danger. This can lead to trouble.

-He's slow, though his stamina is great.

Talents: Also good an repairing equipment, not an engineer but he gets by. Also good at finding food, and avoiding bad food, and cooking. He didn't get big by not eating. Blacksmithing.

Love Interest(s): The hot nurse. But in seriousness he would fall for a woman he can protect, though she'd have to be able to survive for a time alone. Really happy girls or ditzy smart ones attract him. He likes built woman, but that is second to the personality.

Special Attributes:

-Berserker Rage.

Parents-

Mother: Stephonie Doragon, a nurse from whom Patrick takes most of his features. She is short, thick, with short blond hair. Very caring, she is strict and serious when she ahs to be, and more than willing to fight if she has to. She is Caucasian, though her family was English and immigrated forty years ago.

Father: Ikaku Doragon, a tall lanky man of Japanese decent. He's an engineer, easily irritable, willing to attack someone if angered, he is likewise caring and wise. Bit of a pervert and simple minded about none work related things. Will tell you to just ask a girl to be your girlfriend, despite being over 10.

Brother(s): None

Sister(s): None

Step/Foster Relations: None

Guardian: None

Weapons-

School Weapon(s): A sledge Hammer

Main Weapon(s): If possible a broad sword, a shotgun, and a magnum pistol.

Secondary Weapon(s): A crossbow.

Miscellaneous Information:

-He likes to hug.

Lemon Vote (If I should add lemons in this story): Well, if you're up to it.

Canon Character vote (Whether I should include canon characters or not, and if so, which ones?): Yes, The main group for a time, but not always.

Reaction to My OC: Feels he needs to be more assertive, but otherwise respects him.

**FallingSunset**

Name: Amaya Sasaki

Nickname(s): n/a

Age: 17

Nationality(s) (Story will most likely be taking place in Japan): Japanese

Appearance-

Hair color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Silver

Hair Style: Long and wavy, often pulled over to once side. It is also often tied back when she is fighting.

Scars/piercings/tattoos: Tattoo of a handful of stars around her ankle. Ears pierced with small gold studs.

Body type: Decent sized breasts. Slim, but not skinny. About 5' 6"

Clothing: High-waisted, grey shorts. Dark-red tank top with leather jacket on top. Brown boots.

Personality: Amaya Sasaki? Everybody knows who she is. Amaya is one of the most popular girls at school and she knows it. Despite being a complete bitch, she is liked by all, but this changes when their backs are turned as others often gossip about her. To be invited to one of her parties, she thinks you should feel privileged. She has a tight group of friends (who all die when the school is taken over) and struggles to make friends with members of the group who are shy or timid. She is a loud-mouthed, spoilt brat who loves her own way and will do whatever she can to get what she wants.

Behind closed doors, however, Amaya is very insecure and not the 'bitchy' girl everyone sees her to be. As time progresses she begins to become more open with the group and shows her soft side, although her attitude will always remain.

History (Please be as descriptive and as detailed as possible because I love long histories): Her mother, Hanako, died when she was very young. Her father, CEO of a large car company, struggles to find time for Amaya in his life, and she is often put into the care of butlers. The two have a very distant relationship, which leads to her being very spoilt. After the zombie attack, she realises how important he is in her life and he feels the same about her.

She has joined no clubs in school and often does badly in class, despite being a fairly intelligent girl. She is scared to be smart as she is afraid to be seen as weak, as her father taught her about strength in a very poor way.

Strengths: Hand-to-hand combat, speaking skills, fairly intelligent, knowledgeable on cars

Weaknesses: Socialising with the group, negative attitude, temper

Talents: Fighting skills, knows a lot about cars as her father owns a car company.

Love Interest(s): Anyone who is willing to stand up to her and put up a fight.

Special Attributes: Knowledge on cars and arguing.

Parents-

Mother: Hanako Sasaki, Deceased

Father: Katashi Sasaki, Aged 42

Brother(s): n/a

Sister(s): n/a

Step/Foster Relations: n/a

Guardian: Father and his staff.

Weapons-

School Weapon(s): Golf club (from P.E)

Main Weapon(s): Smith & Wesson M37 Air Weight

Secondary Weapon(s): Golf club (continues to use this as she finds it lucky)

Miscellaneous Information:

Lemon Vote (If I should add lemons in this story): Sure

Canon Character vote (Whether I should include canon characters or not, and if so, which ones?): No, unless a cameo role.

Reaction to My OC: He hates her selfless attitude to begin with, but his feisty attitude towards her only makes her like him even more.

**Rasengan165 **

Name: Kiara Tasuya

Nickname(s): Leo

Age: 14

Nationality(s) (Story will most likely be taking place in Japan): Japanese/ American

Appearance-

Hair color: black hair

Eye Color: deep oceanic blue

Hair Style: Shoulder length messy and shaggy like bangs

Scars/piercings/tattoos: have a birthmark of a star on her lower back.

Body type: average for her age, tone and fit from sparring and mix martial arts. Is 5'7"

Clothing:( she hates uniforms and never wears them) Blue jeans with a faded dragon design on the right pant leg. White Nikes, blue-gray t-shirt and a gray zip up sweater( either tied on her waist or she wears it unzipped)

Personality: Kiara is one of the tomboys in the school. She is hyperactive which makes her adventurous, daring, and careless. When given an chance she would act sarcastic or a smart ass(mostly when being lectured from adults) She haves a short attention span unless she is actually interested in the conversation or whatever that deem non boring. Kiara can get herself into weird situations and have no idea how to she got in it. She haves go sense to improvise and some times have a way to act overly drastic to things. Kiara haves a sad past, but always hides it with a smile and her pranks. Only a few can see through the smile but otherwise she is an out going happy teen. She can get really emotional, at times towards things she feel attatch to feel is wrong. She is really loyal to her friends and can be overly protective if they are in danger. She can have a temper and get aggressive when her buttoms are pushed. When she snaps it's hard to calm her down unless it's a really close friend. She can't stand people who feel sorry for them self and refuse to help them self. Gaining her trust is really easy but once you lose it it's really hard to get back. She also haves an act to be stubborn and refuses to back down and have a way with words.( Not the good kind)

History (Please be as descriptive and as detailed as possible because I love long histories): Kiara came from a nice family that treated people equally no matter who they were. They were able to change people by their personalities and makes friends with almost everyone they met. Kiara's father, Blake Tasuya was a master at mix martial arts and traveled the world for fighting compettions. That was how he met Kiara's mother, Tracy. Although Tracy wasn't a mix marital artist, she was a swordsman and respected the form of fighting(except for dirty tricks and cheats). Blake and Tracy retired young from their carrers and raised a family together. Sadly on their first try it was a miscarriage and the doctor told them it was a 85% chance that they wouldn't be able to have a child. Kiara's parents being know for never giving up, tried once more. Luck was on their side and Tracy got pregeant with a girl. A baby girl was born and they agreed on the name Kiara. When Kiara was five, Blake thought her the ways of mix martial arts and. He was caring and paticent with her even when she wasn't which she got from her mother. Wanting for her daughter to know who to protect herself with even a stick, Tracy tought Kiara swordsmanship a year later. Everything was fine until a few mysterious thugs tried to rob them. Blake was shot dead trying to protect his family and Tracy died using her body to shield Kiara from the danger. Kiara was sent to a orphantage and lived there until she was 12. Having enough of it, Kiara ran away and thanks to a very kind woman was given a 2 bedroom 1 bath apartment for only spending Sunday morning with her. When Kiara is alone and sees children with there parents she can't help but feel sad for her parents deaths and envy the others for a few mintues.

Strengths: Martial arts, swordsmanship, sneaking, climbing, and a stamina freak

Weaknesses: Can be very tempermental, she never thinks things through and rush in, her smart ass ways and sarcasum can get her in trouble, she broke her left forearm and feels pain when it gets too cold.

Talents: plays guitar, can perform flips and have a way to be like a ninja

Love Interest(s): someone around her age that can put up with her and care for her

Special Attributes: she is a top knotch prankster

Parents-

Mother: Tracy Tasuya(dead)

Father:Blake Tasuya(dead)

Brother(s):None

Sister(s):None

Step/Foster Relations:None

Guardian: None

Weapons-

School Weapon(s): A red steel bat

Main Weapon(s): A sword with a dragon design on the blade

Secondary Weapon(s): anything she can use in close range fights.(daggers, pipes, etc.)

Miscellaneous Information: She haves a necklace with a sky blue crystal that she never takes off or let anyone touch. She carries a MP3 Player with her and listens to it whenever she feels like it. Gets along with animals and haves a black and gray husky with blue eyes that follow her.

If you have any questions or need more info, please don't hesitate to PM me. Thanks XD

**Lordban**

Name: Hikari Shinjo

Nickname(s): Since she's repeating a year for the third time, a boy decided to call Hikari "obaa-chan", and it kind-of spread. Hikari absolutely detests it. One of the girls in her class actually calls her "onee-sama" affectionately (see history below).

Age: 20 (born Jan. 10th)

Nationality(s) (Story will most likely be taking place in Japan): Japanese

Appearance: You're in for a general description for this 4'11" wimp. Hikari's pale skin and thinness betray too much time spent indoors. She has slick, long black hair normally running below her shoulders, and usually held in a ponytail by a ribbon (color depending on her clothing and her moods). Her ovale face features delicate traits, and she usually wears a cold or uncaring expression, which will hold until things start to get really dangerous. Her facade will break down under pressure and reveal a *very* expressive face. Hikari's eyes are light grey and can be quite unsettling at times; she knows how to use her stare to good effect. For the guys who wonder, Hikari's endowments are nothing spectacular, but her silhouette is harmonious and she looks quite nice - in a porcelain-doll sort of way. Hikari moves gracefully and yet with an economy of motion; she's quite stealthy.

Hair color: Black

Eye Color: Intense light grey

Hair Style: Long, held in a ponytail by a ribbon (of varying color depending on mood)

Scars/piercings/tattoos: None

Body type: Petite, lithe

Clothing: Elegant but not too showy. Hikari's aware she's desirable, in a porcelain-doll register, and tries to display herself, though not outrageously. She is, however, a practical person, and will make a switch for practical clothing suited to the new environment as soon as she can, and will not hesitate to tear that long skirt and remove those heels in the interim.

Personality: Watch out, this girl bites! Well she barks actually: Hikari's tongue is sharp and she doesn't hesitate to lash out at anyone who annoys her (which occurs quite often since she's quickly annoyed...) Hikari's fierce and independent, something which won't make it easy to make her work with a team at the start of the story.

It doesn't mean Hikari doesn't care about others. She cares a LOT, and when it really matters she won't hesitate to put herself in harm's way (and she won't warn you she's about to jump in the way, she'll do it). Just expect a thorough tongue-lashing once the fat is out of the fire - that's her way of showing she cares and you totally scared her.

Hikari tries to keep her emotions hidden, but when they do show, they are genuine. She's honest (sometimes brutally so) and would much rather stay silent than speak a lie. She isn't very talkative, mostly because she's so brilliant it's often hard to follow her (see below), but she does speak when she feels the need to, and you can get her to talk if you gain her trust. It won't be easy, but once Hikari trusts you, she trusts you utterly.

History (Please be as descriptive and as detailed as possible because I love long histories):

Compared with what is coming, Hikari has lived a rather bland life so far. No excitement or adventure around, though Hikari's circumstances have been a bit unusual.

Hikari's parents' marriage was an arranged affair. The father's family, comprising politicians and civil servants, gained access to some wealth and a promising group of researchers; the mother's family, involved in the chemical industry, gained contacts in various government branches. All are well-to-do, and it was the perfect background for an only child to be rather pampered.

Hikari was indeed pampered, as long as she remained a promising child. She was groomed for a high position very early in her life - and being the little spoiled princess she was, wanted the position but not the work that goes along. In fact Hikari went through primary school with very little effort on her part, and her parents were rather proud of their brilliant little girl.

This changed considerably in secondary school. In her pre-teen years Hikari was already bored with her studies, and she quickly stopped paying any attention in class (and developed an unhealthy habit of not handing over her assignments). It worked in the beginning, but as the years passed and the curriculum grew more complex, Hikari's complete lack-of-investment was less and less made-up for by natural ability, and as her teachers berated her for her lack of work, Hikari grew even less interested, and she began to repeat years.

This did not sit well with her parents, but when they realized they couldn't scowl their daughter into working, they literally gave up on her and... tried to have another child.

It ended in disaster, as Hikari's brother, conceived with the express purpose of replacing her, was stillborn. Hikari's parents never quite recovered; they feel they've been punished for their treatment of their daughter. Hikari, for her part, understandably no longer holds any love for her parents.

These days Hikari's presents have resumed providing for her - they feel guilty and spend quite a bit of money on her, to the point she's actually driving her own car to high school. Hikari, for her part, spends her time however she likes, as she's done since her teen years, skipping a number of classes and being expelled from others, spending those she attends reading on this or that interesting subject (maybe even those taught at school, just not presented by moronic, authoritarian teachers), and generally whiling away her life now that she's no longer "destined for great things" and has no idea where she's going.

Maybe she won't need to go anywhere or do anything. Her parents are quite rich, and with some care she could live off their heritage once they pass on. Better to pursue her own interests, read what she likes, see the movies she wants and flirt with the boys.

Maybe Hikari will actually seat the tests at the end of this year. It's little fun being around people three years younger (well, maybe to the exception of "initiating" that rather delightful boy), and she could spent quite a few years taking advantage of Uni's libraries. There's so much to read; so much to discover.

Strengths: Genius-level intelligence, combined with a broad culture, on all kinds of subjects ranging from science to poetry to psychology. More on this will still follow; it means, in terms of strengths, that Hikari analyses situations very fast and makes sound plans. She anticipates problems rather well, both in terms of short- and long-term survival. She'll quickly realize just how society will crumble and what needs must be provided for, and in what order. Having studied a bit of psychology and read more than a few apocalypse-novels, she ought to be able to accurately predict a number of situations, and would read people rather well (someone like Shido would actually appear obvious).

Hikari could make a very good leader, with her keen intellect and understanding of how people react. She won't naturally seek such a role, though; it would have to be pushed on her, and as long as she remains persuaded she's more stupid than average (see below) Hikari won't be confident enough to take such a role, and will confine herself to offering advice in calm situations or if a barked order is absolutely necessary to save a life.

She remains, in any event, a rather approachable person (if you don't mind sarcasm), not afraid to reach out to others, and though she understands some people are timid, she just can't see the point of holding back with someone because you don't know them (this doubles as a weakness in some situations).

Hikari swims - and is quite decent at that, though her build doesn't allow her to shine in competitions, and she's not been practicing too much these last years.

Weaknesses: Firstly, Hikari's a wimp. She can try as hard as she wants, she's never going to bash through one of *their* skulls in one blow, much less bash through a door or a similar barrier, even if her life depends on it. Not engaging in too much physical activity also means she tires rather faster than most. Also she's pretty small, with direct limitations to her field of vision (she sees very clearly, there's just someone in the way) and clear implications about her reach.

Another of Hikari's big weaknesses is... genius-level intelligence: she understands too much, too fast. At best this makes her quite the pessimist (she *knows* this world's every bit as bad as they say). Normally it means Hikari's always feeling at least a bit insecure, even if she won't always show it. At worst it can make her freeze when she's just realized something really horrible - she's hit by the realization *and* its implications to the tenth-degree or so... She won't snap out of it without someone else's help.

Hikari's completely unaware that she's a genius. In fact she's persuaded she's rather stupid, and that it's the real reason few people understand what she says and how she thinks.

Stemming from all this is a clear lack of confidence, which Hikari masks by snapping at the people around her when they challenge her or when she's tense. If she's given confidence, she'll become a lot more likeable.

Also, very high intelligence means Hikari doesn't overlook much nor makes more than a few mistakes, but when she does make one, she screws ROYALLY. One such mistake could easily be used to place the rest of the crew in a desperate situation and/or as the unmistakable cause of someone's death; such an episode would shatter the girl's confidence, and it'd take quite a bit of effort to build it back.

As mentioned above, Hikari does not lie. She'll remain silent if she must, and even then it'll feel unnatural to her; it's easy to make her spill the beans if she doesn't already have a reason to be wary of someone (though admittedly she's a very good judge of character and will quickly assess if someone is untrustworthy). This also means Hikari will not sugar-coat the truth when talking to the rest of the group. If she's going to tell the crew to enjoy hot showers while they last, she'll readily explain the inevitability of power and water supply failing in the near future, and won't care if that bit of news is depressing.

Finally, Hikari has very little experience of working with others. She's independent and fierce, and though rationally she understands she must work as part of a team, it does not come naturally to her, and it'll take some time to adjust.

Talents: Analysis, planning, research; vast culture; swimming; can drive (not pilot like a rallye specialist, mind you, nor drive a full-size bus, but she can drive, and that's something).

Love Interest(s): Hikari's interest is clearly in boys (she's actually mildly disgusted by the idea girl-on-girl or boy-on-boy action). Being actually a young adult and not seeing the point behind chastity, Hikari did go all the way a few times, but it was for the experience and then for the satisfaction, never out of any kind of romantic feel; Hikari hasn't experienced real love, just lust. This doesn't mean she's an easy girl: she values physical comfort at what it's worth, no more, no less, and she won't go looking for it unless she badly needs to - expect brutal rejections in other situations. She is, however, quite likely to offer physical comfort to a boy she likes if she thinks he needs it, and won't take it badly if he rejects the offer. People usually are such prudes, after all.

Special Attributes: Very high IQ (in the high 150s). IQ this high is a double-edged sword. On one hand this means a very quick grasp of *them* and of the means to beat *them* or go around *them* if Hikari gets a little time (sometimes even a few seconds) to think things through. It also means a quick and thorough understanding of the bigger picture.

On the other hand, as implied above, this makes Hikari likely to be devastated when she grasps the magnitude of the disaster...

Another side-effect is Hikari can't understand why people usually don't follow her when she blurts a conclusion without bothering to explain the interim steps - it's a waste of time when you think much, much faster than you can speak or write intelligibly.

Remember Hikari isn't aware she's actually a genius, and she thinks other people often don't understand her because she's too stupid to express herself properly (when she doesn't, she thinks she's in even stupider company...) She's in big denial there (not helped by her parents treating her like she's actually stupid), and it'll take a LOT to convince Hikari she's in fact quite bright.

Parents: Married, living under the same roof, if not really together.

Mother: Hitomi Shinjo; age 43. Holds a University chair in Chemistry, former researcher. A highly brillant and very light-headed woman. Survival is highly unlikely.

Father: Yokatsu Shinjo; age 41. Director of a public research center. Intelligent, cunning, and very selfish. Very well connected, survival is highly likely (target of a priority evacuation). Won't seek her daughter - or even accept her - unless it is clearly beneficial for him and whatever circle he runs in.

Brother(s): One stillborn brother (Hikari was 16).

Sister(s): None.

Step/Foster Relations: None.

Guardian: None.

Weapons-

School Weapon(s): Anything handy, preferably long and piercing. Hikari's not proficient with any weapons at the start of the story anyway, she's unlikely to get more than the odd zombie, and then by accident or owing to very favorable circumstances. Her actual weapon is her brain.

Main Weapon(s): Here again, Hikari's primary weapon is her brain. She's good at assessing circumstances and making the best of them.

She's a natural with rifles. What model (or even class) Hikari actually gets her hands on is up to you. Calm, composed and used to controlling her breath and heart rhythm, the girl could quickly become a reliable sharp-shooter if taught; it'll take a little longer if she has to experiment. Not proficient at maintaining firearms in working condition until taught. Could be self-taught.

Secondary Weapon(s): Bayonet if suitable, but no other melee weapons (little physical strength and lack of reach makes them impractical). Would rather resort to a handgun for close quarters.

Miscellaneous Information: Practicioner of yoga, deriving a modicum of mental and physical self-control from there (but nothing excessive). Novel, philosopher, and anime and movie quotes are all fair game - Hikari's got a broad culture and it tends to show. Likes Evangelion and Code Geass in particular. If you throw in a kitten, Hikari's going to try and keep it. Cats are fierce and independent, just like her, and she adores them.

Lemon Vote (If I should add lemons in this story): They might fit, but I don't see the need of going out of one's way to include a lemon if it doesn't serve a story. Literally catching characters with their pants down, however, can be exploited in many, many ways.

Canon Character vote (Whether I should include canon characters or not, and if so, which ones?): Yes (whole cast is acceptable), though only insofar as it sticks with canon and canon characters don't take precedence.

Reaction to My OC: You have a potential romantic interest there, even if Hikari would not find Ryuu exceptionally attractive physically. She knows better than to pick a long-term romantic interest based on looks.

If Hikari knows Ryuu at least a little, he's probably been subjected to quite a bit of sarcasm, but not because Hikari dislikes him. Ryuu's subdued exterior would annoy Hikari, and she'd make it her duty to make him stop mooning over his past. Depending on how well acquainted they are, Hikari will or will not have already realized she has a romantic interest in a boy she definitely likes; she won't be afraid to tell the boy she likes him and to express that, even in the middle of a thorough tongue-lashing. Nor will she be afraid to tell Ryuu she loves him if it ever comes to that.

Hikari is likely to kiss (and possibly even try to jump) Ryuu if she catches him brooding too much on his own - with or without a developed romantic interest. Remember Hikari sees physical intimacy as a means of comfort and not solely as an expression of love, and she'll *want* to comfort Ryuu - she likes him, flaws and all, and whether they're lovers or just friends with benefits doesn't matter to her.


End file.
